sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Hacker
|armor =Light armor |weapons =Basic Melee Weapons Small Arms Grenades }} The art and science of hacking has existed for only a few centuries. While the digital world is now more advanced than ever, the old lessons from the pioneers at the birth of the Information Age still hold true; all systems have exploits that can be used to your advantage if you can find them. The hacker is respected in an age where everything is wireless, and nearly everything and everyone is connected to the Stellar DataNet. Hackers are a keystone in the foundation of any successful group, from the local gang to mega-conglomerates, and even law enforcement and military, hackers see more demand for their talents than ever. Key Ability Score Your key ability score is Intelligence. Charisma is also valuable for Deception and Diplomacy checks if you need to convince someone to give you sensitive information (like passwords) you can use to hack into a computer system or network. Table Code Monkey (1st) Computer code runs through your blood. While others have to work hard at learning the basics of programming and hacking computer systems, these concepts come natural to you. At 1st level, when attempting a Computers skill check for any use of the Computers skill, you can roll 1d6 (your coding die) and add the result of the roll to your check as an insight bonus. You can use your coding die as long as you have at least 1 Resolve Point. At 5th level, any time you roll your coding die, you gain a +1 bonus to the result. At 9th, 17th, and 20th levels, this bonus increases by 1. At 13th level, you roll 1d8 as your coding die instead of 1d6. Database (1st) You have gained access to an underground network run by a hacker collective. This network gives you special access to a database containing a variety of programs ranging from security programs and various utilities to malware. To use these programs, you must buy them. You can purchase and download any program on the database at 50% of the program’s market cost. See programs on page 124 for more information. The number of Active Memory Sector (AMS) slots you have limits the number of programs you can have running and ready to use at any given time. So, while you may have bought 7 programs, at 1st level, you can only have 4 loaded into AMS (See Table 2.5: Tendril Access Processor AMS for AMS by level). When applicable, the Difficulty Class for saving throws against your programs is 10 + the program’s item level + your Intelligence modifier. Hacker Specialization (1st) At 1st level, you start to focus your knowledge of computers and networking into one of four potential specializations; operator, plaugebringer, sysadmin, or the wardriver. You may not change this specialization once chosen. Each specialization focuses on a key use of the Computers skill, and you gain a +3 circumstance bonus when attempting Computers skill checks for that particular use of the Computers skill. Your specialization also grants special abilities related to the use of the Computers skill in which you have chosen to focus. You gain your first specialization ability at 2nd level and another at 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level. Descriptions of each specialization begin on page 41. Grifter (2nd) You are especially skilled at using social engineering techniques to gain sensitive information such as passwords from customer service representatives and other people in charge of protecting this kind of data. You may add your Intelligence modifier to Deception, Diplomacy and Intimidate skills instead of your Charisma modifier when attempting to gain information related to specific computer system or networks. Active Memory Sector (AMS) (3rd) Your frequent use of programs and understanding of how your TAP handles short term data storage in the form of Active Memory Sectors (AMS) allows you to maximize your Active Memory Sectors. At 3rd level, you gain an additional Active Memory Sector, another one 6th level, 9th level, 12th level, 15th level and 18th level, for a maximum of 10 AMS (Including the base 4 granted by your Tendril Access Processor). Security Upgrade (3rd) You are beginning to understand deeper concepts of networking and system resource management in high-stress situations. This knowledge gives you the ability to temporarily increase the security level of your TAP, or that of someone else. By spending a Resolve Point, you can increase the effective tier of a Tendril Access Processor by one for the purposes of Computers skill checks to hack it. The security boost lasts for 4 rounds plus a number of rounds equal to your Int modifier. You can upgrade the tier of a TAP by 2 tiers at level 7, three tiers at 11th level, and 4 tiers at 15th level. At 19th level, your ability has reached the point where you no longer increase the tier but add a +5 modifier to the DC to hack your TAP. Weapon Specialization (3rd) You gain Weapon Specialization as a bonus feat for each weapon type this class grants you proficiency with. Hyper Threading (4th) You’ve grown accustomed to hacking under the stress of combat. At 4th level, you may spend 1 Resolve Point to make your first Computers skill roll to hack into a computer system as a movement action rather than a standard action. If you successfully hack into the system, you can perform another Computers-related task as a standard action at a −4 penalty so long as you are acting against the same opponent. At 10th level you can spend 2 Resolve Points to make your first Computers roll to hack into a system as swift action. Additionally, you can perform another Computers-related task as a standard action at a −2 penalty against an adjacent target. Non-Computers-related standard actions (such as firing a gun) suffer no penalty. At 16th level you can spend 3 Resolve Points to simultaneously perform a single Computers related task against a total of three opponents as a standard action. You suffer a −8 penalty to the Computers check, but if you succeed on the roll, all targets are affected. All of the targets must be vulnerable to the task you are attempting. For example, if you are trying to launch a program against your opponents, you must have previously hacked their systems and gained appropriate access, otherwise, the action automatically fails on each target you haven’t hacked. Rootkit (4th) Hackers are defined by their ability to gain access to computer systems and networks. This is especially true in your ability to get extra mileage out of a special program you have created—a rootkit. Rootkits are semi-intelligent batch programs that automatically run on a system once you have gained secured access. You must have the rootkit loaded into an AMS slot in order for it to be used. Once the program launches, it removes itself from the AMS slot (but does not delete itself from your storage memory). The rootkit confers a +1 bonus to your Computers skill rolls to upgrade your access to root at 4th level, and another +1 at levels 8, 12, and 16. See the upgrade access use of the Computers skill on page 113 for more information. Secondary Specialization (12th) Once you reach 12th level, you begin to branch out into other fields of study. Choose a second specialization. Once chosen, you may not change it. You get a specialization ability at 12th level and may choose two abilities from this specialization at levels 15 and 19. Archetypes If the Hacker takes on an archetype, some of it's class features will be altered. At 2nd level they do not gain a hacker specialization ability, at 4th and 12th level they do not gain +1 rootkit, at 6th and 9th level they don't gain a +1 AMS, and at 18th level you do not gain a primary specialization ability. Category:Classes